


Overheated

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Tail Sex, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Two men, one tail, one sauna, bingo.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1




	2. More steam, less heat...




End file.
